


Alec Lightwood: School Jock and Oblivious Gay Disaster

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a jock, Fluff, M/M, Terrible Humor, a very oblivious one, alec's friends just want him and magnus to get together, also Magnus is canonically taller than Alec in the books, and Magnus loves him, and a gay disaster, he is also very shy, if it can even be counted as humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: Alec is a gay disaster and Magnus just wants to kiss him but Alec is an oblivious gay.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Alec Lightwood: School Jock and Oblivious Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in the middle of my exams so it's not my best work but I hope you like it, it a lil rushed but i needed to use the creativity rush i felt

“You should just ask him out already, Alec. All this pining is making me wanna gag.” Alec glares at his brother who is currently stuffing a cookie into his mouth.  
“First of all,” he points towards Simon sitting next to Jace, “It took you both 5 months to even realize that you guys liked each other and an additional month to pull your heads out of your asses and get together, so I don’t think you get to tell me to stop pining,” Jace huffs but drops the subject.  
Alec sighs and glances back at the person in question, Magnus Bane, he was talking to Izzy, they seemed to be laughing about something. Alec had to admit that Magnus was hot. His sequined black pants glimmered under the light and it should have looked weird to have his dress shirt unbuttoned that low but Magnus seemed to pull it off with ease, accessorizing with a bunch of necklaces.  
Alec didn’t know much about makeup but Clary had gushed over the artwork and Izzy had complained enough about uncooperative eyeshadow to know that Magnus’ makeup look was no easy feat. It was like staring into the midnight sky, purple and violet melded into deep blue and ended in a pale pink in the inside of his eyes. The fact that Alec could see it from tables away made him wonder the amount of makeup Magnus used on the daily.  
“Is Lightwood gaping at Bane again?” A dry voice shook him out of his thoughts and turned to glare at a smirking Raphael Santiago who plopped himself down next to Alec. “First of all, I wasn’t gaping,” Raphael fixes him with a disbelieving look, “Sure you weren’t,” “I wasn’t!!!” “We believe you,”  
“Are we talking about Alec’s not-so subtle crush on Magnus again?” Clary seats herself next to Simon and grabs the pudding cup off his tray, Alec narrows his eyes at her, “You’re lucky you’re dating my sister Fray, otherwise they’d have found your body a long time ago,” Clary rolls her eyes, “First of all, if you’re gonna murder me, make sure you make my body disappear, I wanna show up on buzzfeed unsolved, second of all, said crush is coming towards the table so prepare yourself,” Alec’s head shoots up and sure enough, Magnus and Izzy are approaching them.  
From up close, Alec can see flecks of glitter over Magnus’ cheekbones and they make his amber eyes look like they’re glowing and Alec feels his throat go dry. Fuck. This is the first time he’s actually meeting Magnus because apparently accidently smacking him in the face and spending the next 10 minutes apologizing is not an “actual conversation” according to Simon and Raphael.  
“Everyone, this is Magnus Bane, Magnus, this is our group,” Izzy’s practically chirping as she squeezes herself next to Clary, practically on the girl’s lap, leaving Magnus to sit next to Alec, “Magnus, this is Jace, Simon, Raphael, Clary and Alec,” Izzy rattles off and Magnus smiles and nods at everyone before fixing Alec with a thoughtful look.  
“Alec… is that short for Alexander by any chance?” Alec can’t do anything but nod, Thankfully Izzy saves him from doing anything stupid, ”Alec, Jace and I are siblings” Magnus shoots Jace a cheeky grin, “Well you and Alec have truly stolen all the looks in the family,” Alec can feel a blush creep up his neck and the entire table titters as Jace lets out an affronted squawk.  
“Don’t worry Jace, you’re still cute to me,” Simon leans against Jace, and while Jace is scowling, his expression softens and Alec is really glad they finally got together, he and Raphael had been that close to doing it the middle school way and locking them in a cupboard.  
The table dips into easy conversation, complains of chemistry and calculus occasionally rising up. Magnus turns out to be an aspiring fashion designer and honestly Alec couldn’t imagine him in anything else, well except maybe as a model. His phone beeps, reminding him about his quick run through with Coach Garroway and he stands up, steadfastly ignoring the appreciative looks Magnus shoots at him. “My, my Isabelle, you never told me what a true beauty your brother was,” Magnus loudly whispers into Izzy’s ear, she and Clary giggle, Jace looks torn between being amused and uncomfortable and Simon and Raphael look like they’re enjoying Alec’s discomfort a little too much for his liking as he stumbles away with a muffled “I need to see Coach for the… yeah” and he leaves before he can do anything that might haunt him for years, face flaming.  
The next few weeks are an absolute nightmare for Alec. His friends find it hilarious that he blushes every time Magnus calls him Alexander (not that Magnus seems to notice thankfully) and on top of that, the football championship finals are coming up and Alec is stressed. His growing crush on Magnus shows no sign of letting up and Alec just wishes it would go away, it was very clear that Magnus wanted to be nothing more than friends despite what his friends and siblings say.  
It’s the day before the finals and they’re wrapping up after practice, it’s just Jace and Alec in the locker room, having stayed back for some extra practice and for Alec to take his anxiety out on the tackling dummies.  
“Dude, you have to tell him,” Alec sighs and glances up, “What do you mean Jace?” The blond fixes him with a dry look, “You know what I’m talking about, your very blatant crush on a certain disco ball who is also clearly into you,” Alec huffs and pushes the hair out of his eyes, “Magnus doesn’t like me like that, and you know it, me asking him will just end in awkwardness and rejection and it’s clear that he just wants to be friends,”  
“And what gives you that impression?” A silky voice comes from behind him and Alec freezes. Jace is grinning, that sneaky bastard!! He knew Magnus was behind them!!!! He tries to kill Jace with a glare as the blond slips out, expression smug and full of glee.  
He turns to face Magnus who’s observing him, an amused look on his face as he watches the raven haired boy fidget under his gaze. Alec is desperately praying to every deity above to just strike him with lightning but just when he needs it, his luck deserts him and he sighs and looks up to face Magnus.  
“So…” he trails off and Magnus smirks, “So,” he says, “You like me.” Wow ok, looks like they were being straightforward, ok Alec could be straight for once, he wasn’t very good at it but he could try, he clears his throat, “Uh yeah… I- uh, yeah I- I do,” Magnus smirk turns into a grin and he takes a few steps forward which sends Alec backing into the locker, letting out a tiny yelp at the sudden coolness against his back and Magnus chuckles.  
“You don’t have to be scared Alexander, I like you too, a lot” Alec’s not sure he heard right, Magnus… likes him back? Magnus strides forward until he’s right in front of Alec, chests nearly touching. He’s taller that Alec, which is saying something because Alec usually towers over everyone.  
He looks up at Magnus, gaze flicking between the boy’s lips and eyes. Magnus notices and his eyes twinkle, he hooks a hand under Alec’s chin and tilts it up, leaning in. Alec closes the distance between their lips and he feels his hands moving, one coming to rest on the nape of Magnus’ neck, fingers brushing over the short buzz of hair and the other holding onto his shoulder. Magnus tilts his head and deepens the kiss, making Alec hum and he can feel the taller boy smile. His other hand comes to rest on Alec’s waist and he startles at the sudden feeling of warmth settling over him.  
They break away and Alec let’s his head rest on Magnus’s shoulder and feels the other boy run his hand through his hair and relaxes, between training sessions and school and his crush, Alec was wound so tight, he was sure he had been about to shatter.  
“You know,” Magnus’ voice is soft, “I actually already knew about your little crush on me,” Alec pulls back a little, his eyes widening in shock, “How?!?!” Magnus chuckles and cups his cheek, “You’re not as subtle as you think you are darling,” Alec blushes at the nickname before speaking, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Magnus shrugs, “You seemed like you were stressed about enough things and after the first time we talked, I figured I’d give you time to come to me with it instead of me confronting you and freaking you out,” “That’s sweet,” “It is indeed,”  
Alec grins and looks up, “So… are we, you know… boyfriends?” Magnus nods “I would love that, but what about you Alexander?” Alec plants another kiss on his lips, “I'd love that too,” Magnus’ face lights up and he speaks, “What do you say we go on our first date? I know a great diner with milkshakes to die for,” Alec hesitates, “I still want to practice a bi-” “Alexander, practice started at one and ended at 4 now and it’s 7 now, you’ve had additional practice for the last three hours. Practice anymore and you’re gonna collapse thanks to exhaustion on the field.” Alec thinks about it and nods in affirmation, “Milkshakes sound amazing,” Magnus pecks him on the cheek and leaves, “I’ll get the car ready out front darling, do come quick!” he calls out and Alec smiles out to himself, he has a feeling that tomorrow’s match was going to go very well.


End file.
